Only One Who Listened
by cadlg7
Summary: Castiel is a bullied, studious boy whose only goal is to graduate from high school and go to college. Dean is a bad boy who doesn't want to be in the new high school but on the road with his father. After Dean defends Castiel from a bully, things between them slowly begin to lead to something more. Castiel X Dean. High School AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Castiel," The English teacher was staring the dark haired, blue-eyed boy that stood in the entrance, holding his notebook and binder against his chest, "You're late again."

He looked down to his black Converse, "I know, Ms. Evans. It won't happen again." His eyes moved to the teacher, "I promise."

Ms. Evans chuckled, "Son, don't make promises you can't keep." Ms. Evans pointed to the empty chair next to the window, "Go to your seat."

Slowly, the seventeen year old moved from the entrance, to his assigned chair where the new reading list was waiting for him. That was the only thing he liked about his English class, the books for the months of November and December.

"The first book is On the Road by Jack Kerouac." Ms. Evans grabbed a box full with brand new copies of the novel and started to pass them out.

After Ms. Evans gave Castiel his copy, he opened his light blue binder so that he could continue his drawing. It was quite obvious that he had a talent for art. It was often recognized by his art teacher, but that was as far as it went. The most he drew were angels. He loved to draw them, especially the wings.

His newest piece of work was a man, sitting on the edge of a cliff, looking at the starry sky with his long shadowed wings popped out.

"Is that your boyfriend, Castiel?" A feminine voice said behind him. He quickly shut his binder to prevent her from seeing it any longer. It was Anna Milton, one of the most popular girls in school, and one of the smartest too.

"N-no…" His voice was low and nervous.

She moved her dark red hair back, "Then who is it?"

Castiel didn't answer. He didn't want to. There was nothing special about the man in the drawing because he didn't exist.

Anna still waited for a response. He blushed, "It's nobody."

She noticed the way he reacted and smiled, "It doesn't seem like nobody."

He never understood why she liked to bother him or why she disliked him so much. Because of that hate, other students teased him as well.

Castiel never talked about him like she did of him so he always assumed it was because he was going to be his class's valedictorian instead of her.

Ms. Evans handed the last book to the girl at the end of the row against the wall. "Alright class, for today's assignment, you'll have to partner up with someone." Everyone looked at one another, already planning who they'd be with.

Nobody looked at Castiel. At that point, he found it pointless to even look up in the hope that someone would want to be with him. Pointless.

"Well?" The teacher waited for everyone to start moving, "Get going!" That was all it took for the entire class to go running for their partner.

In about two minutes, everyone was with someone, except Castiel. He didn't move at all. All the desks had moved, but his stayed in the same place.

"Castiel," The teacher called on him, "Don't you want to pair up with Ms. Morgan over there?"

Castiel looked over where Nan Morgan was sitting at. Her friend had been absent that day so she was by herself. After Ms. Evans had said for Castiel to be with her, she looked at him with disgust. She really didn't want to be with him.

"That's okay, Ms. Evans." Castiel looked down to his blue pencil, "I work better by myself." He slightly smiled but that still didn't satisfy the English teacher.

"Cas," Castiel didn't like it when they called him that, "You need to socialize. Make friends."

He shook his head, "Maybe not today, Ms. Evans."

Eventually, she gave up with making him move with the girl, even if the girl didn't want to be with him.

"The assignment is for one of you to write a summary on how the main character will develop. The other one will write on how the story will process." Ms. Evans eyes fixed on Castiel then on the girl that was by herself too, "For those who are alone, you only have to do one." He only smiled at Castiel.

It was an easy assignment. Castiel could've finished it in half an hour, just ten minutes before the final bell rang. He was always quick with his duties. He didn't like to waste time.

And he didn't. In about twenty minutes, he was done with his assignment and he turned it in. He had read the book a few grades back out of entertainment, that's why it had been easy. He did both jobs for extra credit, which only made him look like a major teacher's pet in the eyes of the other students who struggled with finishing with one task.

He continued with the drawing of the Angel man. He made him seem like a twenty-something year old built man. Attractive, of course. The only thing he bothered to color in, were his eyes. A beautiful sky blue.

Not many people knew, but he based the image off himself. Castiel had always dreamed of being an angel. He didn't want to die, but he always wanted to see the world like they did, full with hope, looking forward to the human evolution. Not in the piece of garbage Castiel was living through.

Then the bell rang, but Castiel didn't hear it. He was so into his drawing that he didn't pay attention to the students walking out of class, some of them making fun of him for staying behind.

"Castiel." The teacher said his name loudly, so that she could get his attention.

"Yes?" He looked around. The classroom was completely empty, "Oh…" He gathered his stuff, "I'm sorry." He chuckled, "I got a little distracted."

"That's fine." She got close to Castiel and patted his back, "You need to learn how to make friends, Castiel."

"I've already got some, Ms. Evans, I don't need any more." He smiled at her and walked out of the class.

Although people didn't believe him, Castiel had some friends; one was named Balthazar, a boy his age that lived next door to him, and Steven, a junior boy he met in the school's book club who might've, _just might've_, had a crush on him.

Outside school, people waited for the bus or chatted with their friends. Castiel didn't like to take the bus. He used to get bullied the most there, so he figured that in order to stop it, he'd have to start walking home. It wasn't much of problem since his apartment was near.

He lived on his own in a small apartment. He moved out of his parents' house at sixteen for future experiences of living on his own. His parents thought that it might've helped him to know what living by himself and paying his bills was.

In the beginning, sure, it was tough, but after the first three months moths, he eventually put everything in order and the difficulties became less.

Castiel stopped at the corner of the sidewalk and checked both sides for any signal of coming cars. The road was empty and he started to walk again.

But just as he was about to turn the corner to the road where all the apartment building were, he heard a car honk behind him.

Slowly, he turned. He thought it might've been some jerk from school that saw an opportunity to make fun of him. But it wasn't.

The impressive black car—from his little car knowledge, thanks to his father, he recognized it as a Chevy Impala— parked next to him and a short young boy got out. He had long, straight brown hair with green colored eyes. He wore a beige jacket that seemed too big for his small frame.

"Um," He started uneasily. It was obvious that the two other people in the car had forced him to talk to the complete stranger of Castiel. "Do you know where Truman High School is at?"

Castiel pointed to the direction where the school was at, "You take this street and go straight until you see an apple tree on the corner and you turn left and there it is." He smiled.

"Thank you." The boy grinned and went over to the driver's window to tell the man the instructions.

He noticed the two men in the car. One was old and tired, like if he had never slept in his life due to work. Then there was the younger, very handsome one. He resembled the young boy in so many ways, except he had a lighter shade and shorter style of hair, so Castiel assumed they were brothers. He was looking out the window, thinking about something.

The guy licked his lips and turned to mumble something to the older man. When he was done, his eyes spotted Castiel. Castiel could tell he was wondering why the complete stranger was still standing there.

"I'm glad I could help, kid." He told the young boy and walked away.

Something about that encounter made him weird. Castiel didn't know what, but he decided to ignore it and just keep heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Castiel was sitting by himself in the cafeteria, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He was reading the book his English teacher had given him. He knew he'd finish it in less than two days, putting him way ahead of the rest of the class.

That day, he had noticed that there was some kind of commotion going on in the middle tables. Usually, he didn't care, but that time, he was a little curious.

There were many people surrounding the table Anna Milton sat at. He guessed it was some kind of brand new, expensive thing her father had gotten her as a weekly present and she was showing it off, telling everyone how it 'limited edition, super expensive' it was.

They all laughed at something that Anna hadn't said. Who, besides one of the most popular girls in school, could possibly be making all those people laugh?

It was something that kept him from his reading and he didn't like that. He didn't like to think about pointless things that kept him from his duties.

Castiel finished his sandwich, grabbed all of his stuff, and stood up so that he could start heading to the library, the only place in school that he actually tolerated.

As he was passing the pretty big crowd of students, someone snatched his book from his hands. Castiel looked up to stare at the biggest jerk he had ever known, Raphael, the captain of the senior football team. "Going somewhere, Castiel?" He asked mockingly.

Castiel fist clenched. For the past four years, he taught himself how to bottle his anger. There was no need to lose it in school. School wasn't made for fighting. It was made for following rules and doing what you were told. There were places and times for situations like those. This wasn't it.

"Could you please return my book, Raphael?" He asked quietly. He could hear his breathing quickening in desperation.

"Oh, sure," Raphael smiled, "That is if you can catch it, shorty." He laughed and threw it at one of his stupid friends.

He turned around and faced the large jock that held his book. This couldn't be happening to him. He had never done anything to them so why would they do things like those to him? "Please," Castiel begged. They were the reasons of why he hated coming to school, of why he couldn't wait to go to college and get away from them as far as possible.

The jock threw it back at Raphael. They threw his book too high in the air for Castiel to catch it, especially with his height. He was short compared to Raphael and his friend.

"Dude." Someone got in between Castiel and Raphael. It was the reason of why all those people were laughing. "Just give him his book."

Raphael glanced at his friend. He wasn't planning on doing what they told him. "Why don't you take it from me?"

The boy laughed, "That'd be too easy."

Raphael never took down a challenge when it was presented to him. Why did he that time? Was it the way the guy that dropped him off looked at him warningly? Was it how the younger boy that came with him beat up that junior kid that was bothering a girl? He was sure that the new guy probably had the same fighting skills as the younger one. Possibly better.

"Fine." Raphael said, "He can have it…" He opened the grabbed the paper cover and ripped it in half then threw it to the floor.

Castiel was about to pick it up, but the new guy grabbed it before he did. He couldn't believe it when he saw him. It was that same handsome face from yesterday. "Here you go." He smiled uneasily.

Being closer to him made Castiel realize how amazing his green eyes were and the freckles that adorned his cheeks and nose. Why was he being so observant of him?

Castiel stayed quiet for a few seconds, then took the book from his hand, and walked out of the cafeteria.

He knew he should've stayed to allow that new guy to introduce himself but he didn't. Instead, he used the class bell as an excuse to get out from the situation. He shouldn't have, he knew it was rude, especially since that boy had stood up for him against a bully.

As much as he would've liked to return to thank the young man, he couldn't. The tardy bell would ring any second and he couldn't be late for his History class. Not with the teacher they had.

He entered class and took the second to last seat of the middle row. It was the only class in his schedule that wasn't advanced. He liked History, he really did, but his eighth grade teacher didn't recommend him in time for Advanced Placement.

The tardy bell rang and the teacher locked the door. "Alright class take out your notebooks, we're gonna take notes." For a little guy, he had a strong, loud voice that made a lot of students afraid of him.

There was a knock on the door that distracted the teacher from starting with attendance, "Ah, right, I forgot…" He moved to the door, unlocked it, and allowed at tall boy with short, light brown hair and stunning green eyes to walk in.

"Class," he called out and brought the boy to the front of the class so that everyone could have a good view of him, "Say hello to our new student, Dean Winchester." Everyone was quiet. "Is there anything you'd like to share about yourself, Dean?"

Dean shook his head, "Not really."

"Take a seat, please." He pointed at one of the empty seats. The one in front of Castiel.

Castiel noticed that he was empty handed. How was he supposed to write the notes they were about to take? He wasn't planning on just sitting the entire class, not doing anything. That was not the purpose of school.

It bothered him. _Dean_ bothered him to a point that he wasn't comfortable in his seat. Maybe it was because he didn't thank him for defending him from Raphael.

After the teacher finished with attendance, he noticed that Dean didn't have anything on his desk, "Dean," His voice was harsher than when he introduced him to the class, "Where are your materials?"

"Don't worry," he told the teacher coolly, causing a few giggles, "I'll work something out."

"Well, you better do it soon."

"Whatever." Castiel was the only one who heard Dean whisper. How could he be like that? It was logical to bring something to write with to school.

Dean turned around to ask for something to write with, "Hey…" His green eyes widened when he noticed that it was the boy he had saved from Raphael's bullying. "Hey!"

Castiel was playing with his pencil, "Hi…"

"Are you okay?"

His concern surprised Castiel, "Oh…um, yeah, I am. By the way, thank you for earlier." Thanking him really took off a big weight from his shoulders.

"No problem, man." He smiled, "This is the third time I see you."

He didn't think he'd remember him from the other day, "Your dad has a nice car." Castiel mumbled. He wasn't the brightest when it came to a conversation with someone other than his friend Balthazar.

"Yeah, it's a '67 Chevy Impala."

"Dean, Castiel." The teacher called for their attention, "Stop talking. We're about to start."

Castiel was embarrassed. He had never gotten in trouble for talking.

"Right," Dean said, "Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" He nodded, pulled one out of his jacket's pocket, and gave it to Dean. "Thanks."

"Do you need paper?"

"Uh," Dean didn't want to bother him anymore so he didn't ask for it, "Please."

He ripped one out of his notebook and handed to him.

"What's your name?" The teacher had just said it but Dean wasn't listening.

The question seemed odd to Castiel. Could it be because the last time someone asked him that was a year ago? "Castiel."

"Castiel, huh?" Dean had never heard that name before, "That's a cool name."

He had never looked at his name that way until Dean had pointed it out. It _was_ a cool name. Unique.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

"So, this new guy, Dean Winchester, defended you in school?" Balthazar sat on the couch of Castiel's apartment, holding a cup of tea he had made for him. "That's pretty awesome of him."

Castiel was standing in front of Balthazar with his arms crossed, "He's handsome too." The words escaped his mouth. It was true; there was no need for denial on that.

"You don't…" Balthazar stared at him in a manner that explained what he meant to say.

"What? No…" He didn't see Dean that way. He couldn't just fall for the first person that protected him from bad people. If that were the case, he'd be in love with Balthazar.

"Okay." Balthazar believed him, yes, but at the same time, doubt raced through his head.

Balthazar and Castiel had been friends ever since Cas had moved in to the only available apartment in the building. At first, he was just the guy that helped him with moving his stuff, but as soon as Castiel fed Balthazar as a show of gratitude, their friendship escalated another level. "Did you at least thank him?"

"Not when I was supposed to, but then I had him for my History class and I thanked him there."

He nodded understandably. That was how Castiel's mind worked. He didn't thank you until the weight of not doing so really got to him. "Is History the only class you have him for?"

"No, I also have him for English." But in that class, he was mostly with Anna. That kind of upset Castiel; he didn't want for Anna to tell him some vicious stuff about him.

"Did he talk to you there?"

"Only for a few minutes before he moved with Anna."

"That red-head bitch?" Castiel had told him about Anna, "Don't tell me he's into her."

"That's really not for me to decide." But he wished it was. He had just met someone who defended him and he didn't want to lose him because of a few words the _red-head bitch_ had put in his mind.

But that didn't bother him, what bothered him was that he was thinking of Dean Winchester too much. Castiel didn't like him, he was sure of it, but his head was sure as hell making it seem that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I still can't believe I have you for P.E." Sam Winchester told his older brother Dean. "I mean, I don't hate your presence, but I also don't like it."

"That's fine, Sammy." He patted Sam's back then stared down to the outfit he was wearing, "Shorts? Seriously?"

Sam smiled, "It's the class's uniform. We're supposed to be wearing it." He pointed at his jacket, "_You're_ supposed to be wearing it."

"Whatever." He looked around, hoping he'd find an excuse for getting out of the class and into some other place that wouldn't force him to wear shorts and a baggy T-shirt. "I don't even want to be here."

"You know dad isn't back until at least two weeks."

He sighed, irritated, "Gosh, I know…I should be on the road with him …instead of this place."

"You need to suck it up."

"You need to shut up."

The door to the gym opened and the person who walked in caught Dean's eye. It was Castiel. But what was he doing here? Last time Dean checked, he didn't have him for any other classes other than History and English.

He was carrying his book bag and he was giving Coach Fray a pink piece of paper but he didn't understand for what and the curiosity was starting to get to him.

"Wait Dean—where are you going?" Sam grabbed Dean's arm to stop him from going anywhere. "You can't get out of class."

"I'll be back, don't worry about it." He told his brother before he ran out to follow the boy with the dark hair and blue eyes.

Dean made sure the coach got busy with some student then walked into the hallway. To his left was the exit and to the right was a hallway that led to a bigger room. _Swimming Pool_, he read on the big dark green board on the wall, just below the Homecoming poster. Huh, he didn't really think that Castiel knew how to swim.

He opened one of the doors and walked into the humongous room with bright lighting. The smell of chlorine was strong and it bothered him immediately. There were benches against the walls so he took a seat on the one with Castiel's stuff.

There was Castiel, sitting at the bottom the ten feet section, with his knees pressed on his pale chest.

But he wasn't moving.

Dean panicked and stood up to take off his leather jacket, shirt, and jeans to be only his square patterned boxer shorts. He wasn't sure if he was too late but it never hurt anyone to try so he threw himself into the water and swam as fast as he could to reach Castiel.

Castiel, on the other hand, wasn't unconscious. He was practicing his breathing techniques to see how long he lasted without oxygen. It had already been three minutes since he first sat there and he showed no sign of urgency for taking in air.

But suddenly, a strong, firm arm wrapped around his stomach and they started to bring him up. _What the hell?_ He opened his eyes and looked up to the guy that was taking him. It was Dean Winchester.

"What are you doing?!" Castiel asked him once his face felt the cool air hit his skin.

"Wait—you're not…?"

Castiel knew what he was trying to say just by the way he looked at him with concern, "Obviously not."

"Then what the hell were you doing down there?" Dean wiped the water off his face.

"Um, practicing how long I can go without breathing." He said a little embarrassed.

"I thought you were trying to kill—"

"Even if I was, why does it matter to you?" Castiel swam to the metal handles at the edge of the pool. He knew he was being rude one of only guys in school he talked to.

Dean followed, "I wasn't going to let you die!"

Castiel liked what Dean had said, it made him feel warm inside. He brought himself up to sit on the cold, rough ground and grabbed the towel he had left there before he had gotten into the water.

Dean sat next to him, "Why do you that, anyways?"

"What?" Castiel looked over to him while he dried himself. He noticed he was shirtless and how good he looked like that way.

"Sit down there to see how long you can go without breathing?" He pointed to the navy blue towel Castiel was using to dry his face, "May I borrow that when you're done?"

Nope, he was using it to hide his blush, "Uh, sure." He handed him the slightly wet towel without looking at him. He couldn't let him know he was being extra observant of his body.

God, he looked so handsome while he dried his hair, making loose water droplets fall on his shoulders, slowly running down his chest, to his slightly outlined abs, to the elastic band of his red and white shorts— "_Damn it._" Castiel whispered really low. He shouldn't have been looking at Dean in that manner.

"What was that?" Dean asked, rubbing the towel on his shoulders.

"Nothing." His blue eyes focused on the water, "Did you follow me here?"

"Uh," He used the towel to dry his shorts, "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well, you're my friend…" Dean turned to Castiel and smiled at him, "And as your _friend_, I wanted to know why you were here."

Castiel ignored everything he had said and only focused the word 'friend'. "You want to be _friends_?" That was a little odd; not many people liked to be friends with him.

Dean was confused, "I assumed we already were." He returned the towel to Castiel, "Do you have any nicknames?"

Castiel shook his head, "No."

"I'll give you one then…" He thought about it for a moment, "How's Cas? It fits you."

He didn't like that nickname, not one bit. He hated when teachers called him that so why allow Dean to call him that? How come when he said it, it didn't sound as awful as when others said it? How come he liked it?

"I like Cas." No, he loathed it, but he liked how it sounded when it came from Dean's lips.

Dean grinned, "Cas it is!" He grabbed Castiel's arm and helped him stand up, "C'mon, we have English next."

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

All talking stopped when Castiel walked in with the Winchester, smiling at a story Dean had told him. "So, is that how you figured out your brother was lying?" He asked.

"Yep, because the water made the gold paint smudge."

"Hey, Dean!" Anna called out, making Castiel's smile quickly fade away, "Come sit over here!"

"Uh." He glanced at Castiel. The boy was already walking to his desk.

Castiel should've known better. He shouldn't have raised his hopes. Dean was one of those boys that hanged out with the lonely when his friends weren't around, and when they were, if was as if he didn't exist.

When a handsome boy like Dean Winchester walked into Truman High School, not giving a damn about school with his hands in his ripped jeans' pockets and his rock-star leather jacket, Castiel should have assumed that he wouldn't want to be seen with him. A bad boy would never publicly hang out with an outcast.

"Alright, class." Ms. Evans announced, "Take your seats."

Everyone sat on their assigned desk.

"Today, I'll be assigning a group project." Everyone, except for Castiel, groaned. "Don't whine." The teacher said playfully, "The project will be about making a drawing about Romeo and Juliet and a brief summary about them." While the students were supposed to read On the Road by Jack Kerouac at home, during class they were reading Romeo & Juliet.

Castiel sighed in relief. He was glad it was a drawing project; they were always the easiest out of any other he had been assigned.

"Now, I'm going to give you ten minutes to make arrangements with the person you're working with." After she said that, the entire class began moving around, chatting about what they were going to work on the project.

"You're my Homecoming date already so…" Dean's arm was pulled by Anna, "You're also going to be my partner, right?"

"Oh, um…" He gulped.

"No, Anna, Dean is working with _me_." Another girl whose name Dean had forgotten, threw her arms around him and brought him close.

"Ladies…" He was starting to feel uncomfortable. He turned to look at the clock. Just thirty minutes before school was over.

As his green eyes moved down, he noticed Castiel. He was by himself. Why?

He was a smart guy. You'd think he'd be the first one to be taken.

Dean stood up, "I'm sorry, Anna and..." He told the pretty red-haired girl then the other girl that had her arms around him, "Whatever your name is but I've got other plans." He smiled and grabbed a nearby desk.

Castiel didn't mind working by himself. He was used to it so it wasn't such a bother that the area around him had emptied out.

So you could imagine his surprise when he saw a desk moving next to his, "Hey."

He blushed, "Dean!"

"You seemed surprised," Dean sat down, "why's that?"

_Because you're not working with Anna, you're working with __**me**__,_ he thought. "I usually work by myself."

"Well," he said, putting his hand on Castiel's shoulder, "not this time, Cas."

Castiel really liked the fact that Dean was working with him. He liked that he made him laugh, that he was joking around with him instead of Anna. He enjoyed his company to a level in which words, or in his case, drawings, would never be able to explain. But the thing that really kept him going through all that laughter was that he noticed that whenever Dean looked at him, there was a warm feeling in his stomach and he could hear his heart beating loud.

Maybe his head was right all along.

Maybe he did like Dean Winchester.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

If Castiel's school hadn't been so into school spirit, he would've forgotten about Homecoming. But as soon as he stepped out the main entrance of the school, Anna handed him a button saying in thick red letters, _Vote for Anna Milton for Homecoming Queen_.

He thought it was pretty useless to give him a button since he didn't vote. He didn't like doing it all the times before so why now?

"Are you voting for anyone, Castiel?" Steven, the boy who had major crush on him, asked. "I'm voting for Anna and Raphael." Just like him, Steven was not popular.

"I don't vote."

"Well," He got in front of Castiel and stopped him, "Then you should come to the Homecoming Dance!"

Castiel moved past him, "Why? I don't even have a date." And the only person he really wanted to go with was already going with Anna.

"That's where I was trying to get…" Steven grabbed Castiel's hand, "Would you like to come to Homecoming with me?"

The question made him blush intensely. He had never been asked to Homecoming before. He never thought he'd be liked enough by someone to be asked.

Why say no to Steven? He was tall and good looking, with adorably big brown eyes and messy, dark blonde hair and he was built due to the fact that he was in the school's soccer team. Besides, it wasn't as if after realizing that he actually did like Dean Winchester, the handsome boy with the green eyes and freckled cheeks would ask him.

"Okay." He removed his hand from Steven's. "I'll go."

"Yes!" Steven grinned in victory, "I'll pick you up at seven." He tried to give Castiel a kiss on the cheek but the boy moved before he could even try.

"Don't be late." He warned him.

"I won't, I promise."

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Balthazar fixed his best friend's blue tie, "This is a nice tie."

"Yeah, I guess." It was just a gift from his father, nothing really special.

Castiel was wearing a suit that was meant for the final presentation of his speech class. He didn't find Homecoming as important as to wear his super expensive graduation tux.

He lightly patted his friend's cheek to signal him that he was done, "You look nice. I'm so glad you got a date." He checked to make sure nothing was out of place, "By the way, Sunday, a few kids from school are having an End-of-Football-Season party and I was wondering if you'd be my plus one."

"On a Sunday? Balthazar it's a school night."

"It's a private party. Not many people know about it."

He sighed, "Fine. But I've got to be back by eleven."

"Okay." Balthazar nodded in agreement, "We'll leave at eight."

Castiel slightly smiled, satisfied with the way he looked, "Aren't you going to the Homecoming of your school?"

"Unlike you, I don't have someone to go with."

"You can come with me and Steven."

"I don't want for people to think I'm having a gay threesome." He joked.

He laughed, "I was just trying to be polite. You don't have to be such an ass about it."

"By the way, you didn't tell me who invited you." He took a step back to observe his masterpiece. He was proud of how he transformed Castiel, the socially awkward kid who only wore some oversized shirts, zip-up jackets, and jeans, to _Castiel_, the guy who could get any person he wanted with that adjusted suit, new blue tie that really made his eyes stand out, and neat hair. Total chick—well, guy— magnet.

"Steven Wildrow."

"The junior who's obsessed with you?"

"That's the one." Castiel turned around to look at himself in the mirror. He did look good. "And he's not obsessed with me."

"That sucks…" Balthazar sat down on Castiel's queen sized bed.

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

"I thought Dean would've asked you." Balthazar wasn't into guys like Castiel but he was always happy to know that his friend was interested in someone.

Castiel blushed and looked down, "No, he didn't ask me. He's going with Anna."

"Oh…then his loss."

But Castiel wished Dean had asked _him_. That Dean had traded Anna for him just like he did for the class project. And he knew it was wrong for him to think that way of a guy who was clearly not interested in him, to even believe that a guy like him would even consider him as a date.

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know." Castiel mumbled.

"You know you can tell me."

"He's only been in school for three days."

"So? From what you've told me, a lot of things happened since Wednesday."

"He could never be interested in me." The thought had already been getting to him, "I'm not Anna."

"Exactly. You're not that blood-haired bitch. You're you. I think that's the best reason for him to like you."

"Thanks for the comfort, Balthazar." Castiel hardly smiled. He barely could. "You know, I still can't understand why you don't have a date."

"Well, the only person I wanted to go with—"A knock on the door interrupted him, "That is your date." Balthazar smiled and put his hands on his friend's shoulders to make him feel better, "Don't disappoint him."

"I won't make any promises." Cas grinned.

"Don't mess it up, Castiel."

"Again, I won't make any promises."

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

The school's gymnasium was decorated to fit the football theme of the event. There were round tables with eight chairs each. Surprisingly, Steven had reserved one for him and Castiel before time ran out. It gave Castiel the impression that Steven had been planning to invite him to the dance for quite some time.

"I'm so happy you said yes." Steven let go of Castiel's hand to run it through his hair, only making it messier than it already was.

"I was a little surprised you asked."

"Why? You know how I feel. I told you during the summer, remember?"

Oh, Castiel remembered. Steven had basically yelled out his love towards Castiel at the restaurant where they had bumped into each other. It was awkward because Castiel's parents were right next to him. It was probably the most embarrassing moments of his life.

"It's hard to forget, actually."

"What? You don't like me back?"

_No, I like someone else and you're way out of his reach_. "Don't take it that way. I never said anything." Castiel placed his hand on Steven's shoulder, "I'm here with you, aren't I?"

His smile grew, "You want to dance? Or do you want to eat?"

"I just ate about an hour ago."

"So you want to dance?"

"No. I'm not good at it."

Steven grabbed Castiel's hand, "Doesn't matter. I'll teach you." And with that, he dragged him into the crowd of couples that were at the center of the gymnasium.

Castiel wished he could be anywhere else but here. He didn't want to dance with a boy he didn't like. He wanted to be back home, watching television.

"Cas?" A tired voice called out behind him.

There was only one person who made Castiel actually like that nickname. When he turned around to face him, the first thing that he caught were his hypnotizing, gorgeous green eyes, "Hello, Dean." He was wearing black pants that made his legs seem longer than what they already were and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first three buttons undone.

Dean touched Castiel's arms, unable to believe that the blue-eyed shy boy was actually there, "You actually came?"

"I got invited." He liked Dean's touch more than he was supposed to.

"You did? Who is she?" He looked behind him to see if the girl was anywhere near.

Castiel didn't want Dean to find out his sexuality this way, "_He_," Castiel reached over for Steven and made him stand next to him, "is right here."

"Oh…" Dean finally figured out what was going on. "I get it now."

"Does this change things between us?" Castiel whispered, afraid of the answer he might be getting.

Dean shook his head, "Not at all. It's all up to you. I mean, it's your thing." Now, things were getting awkward. "That's a nice tie."

"Thank you."

"Uh, um, well it was nice seeing you here." He ran his fingers through his light brown hair. When Steven had done it, it was no big deal. When Dean did it, it made Castiel want to run his hand through his soft hair then snuggling in his strong arms—

"You too." He said, snapping out of his fantasy.

Dean walked away, leaving Castiel in the middle of the dance floor with Steven. He didn't want to be with Steven. He wanted to be smiling at Dean the same way Anna was doing. He wanted to be Anna and have his arms wrapped around his tanned neck and lock his blue eyes with his bright green.

"Hey, Cas, where are you going?" Steven grabbed Castiel's wrist.

"Don't call me Cas…and don't follow me." He told Steven, sounding meaner than he intended. He snatched his wrist from his grip and walked to the gym door that led him to the swimming pool.

He could no longer be there. Every second he spent in that dance, his feelings for Dean Winchester grew bigger, faster than he wanted them to.

He pushed the door to the pool open. Surprisingly, the place was empty. There were no couples making out in the benches. It was just him.

Slowly, he made himself to the bench and sat down. He covered his face with his hands and told himself, "I like Dean…and I don't want to. I really don't."

Castiel heard the door open and he said, "I told you not to follow me, Steven." He didn't even bother to look up.

"Luckily, I'm not Steven."

"Dean?" He looked up slowly.

"Why are you here by yourself?" He asked, running his fingers along the rack with the hula-hoops.

_You're not with me_, "I'm bored."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He looked down.

"Do you want to play a game?" Dean asked, grabbing a neon pink hula-hoop. From the way Castiel looked up with curiosity, he took it as a yes. He threw the hoop into the pool then, as he was walking to Castiel, he grabbed a box full of small, colorful beanbags. Dean grabbed a blue one and gave it to Castiel, "For every one of these that doesn't make it into the hoop, you've gotta tell me a secret. Same goes for me."

"Fine." He took the beanbag from Dean's fingers.

"You first?"

Castiel was sure he wasn't going to like this game. As much as he claimed to like Dean, he wasn't on that stage where he was ready to tell him all of his secrets. Hesitantly, he aimed at the hoop that floated in the water, near the edges, and threw it, hitting the plastic but still making it inside. Oh, what a relief! He couldn't think of any possible secrets to tell Dean besides liking him.

"That was a lucky shot." Dean said, reaching out for a purple beanbag.

"No kidding." Castiel smiled nervously, "Your turn."

Dean threw it but missed it horribly, "I was never good at basketball." He told Castiel but Cas kept thinking that he had done it on purpose since the hoop was pretty big, making it an easy target.

"Let's see…" He thought about it for a moment, "Got it. I hate Anna."

"Really?" Castiel couldn't have been any happier to hear him saying that, "I thought you had a thing for her."

"I thought so too but I was wrong. I mean, it had all gone great…until I accepted to become her Homecoming date. Ever since, she thinks she has complete control over me."

He believed that. It wouldn't be the first time Anna tried to do that.

"Your turn now."

Castiel nodded and reached over for a green beanbag. This time, when he had thrown it, he missed, but just by a little.

"What's your secret, Cas?" Dean asked, impatient for what the boy with the blue eyes had to say.

_I like you Dean_, "I only said yes to Steven because I felt bad for him." That wasn't a complete lie.

"That's low." Dean smiled, "I thought you actually liked him."

"I made him think I did."

Dean chuckled, "My shot." He grabbed another beanbag and threw it, missing a second time. "Great." He put his hands on his lap, "I don't…I don't want to be in this school."

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us." Cas mumbled but Dean didn't hear him.

"I should be on the road with my dad…_hunting_…"

"You hunt?" Castiel wasn't real supportive of hunting animals.

"Yeah, all sorts of stuff."

"Like deer and bears?"

Dean smiled and looked down, "Let's go with that."

What an odd answer, "So, why did you choose this game?"

"Since I've been here, you've been my only true friend and I wanted to know you." Dean moved closer to Castiel, making the teenager more nervous than what he already was, "You're the only one here that hasn't lied to me about who they are."

That was because there was no need to. Castiel's reputation was basically permanently marked on the walls of the school.

Without wanting to, Castiel's hand brushed Dean's, making his heartbeat louder than what it already was. These feelings he had towards Dean no longer felt like just a simple crush and he knew it must've been something much bigger.

"I'm glad we're friends, Dean." He smiled.

Why did that smile affect Dean? Why did it suddenly make him feel funny inside? Castiel had smiled at him that way before so why did it suddenly have a meaning to him now? He was more than certain that a short boy with beautiful blue eyes and disorganized dark hair like Castiel would never be someone Dean would be friends with. He could never see himself hanging out with a bookworm like him. But how come, this time, it felt so right?

"Me too, Cas."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

****Author's Note: Hello guys! For those who are just meeting me and this is your first fanfiction of mine that you are reading, hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. For those who actually have faith in my fanfics and follow me, welcome back. I will apologize if this is late. I don't have internet in my dad's apartment so I have to publish a chapter with every chance I get. Thank you to all those who are following my Destiel fanfic, I truly appreciate it. Like one user in one of the reviews (you know who you are –does Vulcan Salute- Live Long and Prosper my friend!), I am also a hard Destiel shipper. Every time I see Dean and Castiel near each other I giggle, but if you understood the reasons of **_**why**_**, if you'd notice the things I have spotted between those two, you'd understand. Damn, those two, they have no idea how much they hurt my feelings every time they're not together. Anyways, thank you to those who have followed this fanfic and to those who have reviewed, I love you equally. Please Read and Review!**

**P.S.: If there's any of you in here that are following my sequel to my Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover, do not worry, the school year's almost over and I will get to work on it as soon as summer begins and finish it. I promise. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

There was nothing better than having a good breakfast on a good morning, watching as the sunlight that went into the diner grew brighter with every passing minute.

It had been a while since he had last felt this peaceful, with no bullies around to tease him and nobody to depend on him.

Castiel opened his sketch book to the page in which he had left on. It was a drawing of Dean he had been working on since night before, right after he arrived from Homecoming. He couldn't stop thinking of him since, about how he had called him his only true friend.

"Are you Castiel?" A soft voice said. Castiel stared at a young boy with straight, chocolate brown hair and nodded. "Do you mind if I put my stuff here?" Before Castiel could answer, he was already settling his black backpack on top of the table.

"Uh, yes." He knew it was late.

"I'm Sam Winchester." He smiled and started pulling out a drawing Castiel recognized immediately, a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Is Dean coming?" Castiel asked, making sure he didn't sound too excited. "I mean, because that drawing is for our Romeo and Juliet project."

"Oh," Sam chuckled, "You're _that _friend. The one person in this world who actually has faith on Dean actually doing his work, as he put it."

"Dean talks about me?"

"Sometimes." He opened the front bag of his backpack and pulled out his copy of Romeo and Juliet. "So, what's your opinion on the book?"

"You're doing his side of the project?"

"He paid me twenty bucks to do it. I've read the book before so I thought this might be easy." Sam smiled, "you draw very nice, by the way."

"Thanks." Castiel moved his sketch book to the side, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No, that's fine, I've already ordered some." He put his pencil down, "Also that was a cool picture of Dean."

Castiel blushed, "I don't understand what you mean?"

"Do you like Dean?" The question was thrown at Castiel so fast it made him choke on his orange juice.

He coughed, "What? Where'd you get that?"

"I was at the dance last night and I saw you with him. I noticed the way you look at him is the same way this girl in my Math class looks at her crush." Sam began writing on his paper, "It's fine, Castiel, you can tell me."

No, he couldn't tell Sam what he felt towards his older brother. What if as soon as he was done, he'd tell him? He couldn't risk losing Dean's friendship.

"I don't like Dean." He said lowly but his blushing gave a different answer to Sam's hypothesis.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure. Actually, I can guarantee it." Castiel took a bite from his pancakes.

"Like I said, it's totally fine if you do."

"What does it matter anyways?"

"I'm just curious that's all." He finished the first paragraph of the summary and quickly started the second, "It's not like you would be the first and only one."

"I wouldn't?"

"Well, no," Sam put down his blue pencil, "there's Julian from my grade, Derek and Jordan from the sophomore tennis team, Darren from the junior class, and Axel Levine from the varsity football team —Dean found out during gym class when he noticed that Axel was being extra observant of him while he was running laps around the field."

Hearing all those names shocked Castiel, especially since two of them were dating girls. It bothered him too; he didn't want to share Dean with anybody. "Jordan and Derek?"

"_I_ noticed those two. I like to study in front of the courts and while they were uh," he scratched his nose uncomfortably, "_playing_ with each other, I overheard them talking about Dean. Then Dean came along and they were trying to flirt with him."

Even thinking about those two just looking at him bothered him. "I see." That was all he said.

"So…" Sam said, "You say you don't like Dean, right?"

He shook his head and lied, "Not one bit."

"Then it wouldn't bother you if he sat here?"

"What?"

Sam waved a hand in the air, "Dean!"

Castiel turned around and saw the guy he had been thinking of all night. He was wearing his typical jeans and a dark blue shirt with the name of a band across his chest. He looked as handsome as he had the other night.

"Sammy!" Dean said with a stunning grin as he approached them. "Cas!"

"Dean…" He said uncomfortably. If only he had known he'd be seeing Dean that day so that he could've worn a better shirt rather than his superhero themed one.

"It's a nice morning, huh?" He made Sam scoot over so that he could sit in front of Castiel. "Oh, you've brought your sketchbook."

_Damn it, no!_ "Yeah."

"May I see it?" That question made Castiel lose his appetite and the color that remained in his cheeks.

This couldn't possibly be happening to him. "Um…" He said simply said before he felt a slight kick on his foot. He looked up and Sam was staring at him, giving him a mocking smile. Who would've known that a boy like him, serious looking, would be teasing him that way?

"What wrong? You don't want to show it to me?"

"It's not that…" The embarrassment was beginning to weigh him down.

"Castiel told me it was personal." Sam explained, "I asked him if I could see it but he also didn't let me."

"Ah," Dean nodded understandably.

A waitress carrying a plate of pancakes with bacon on the side and glass of chocolate milk stopped on their table and placed the food in front of Sam. "Thank you," the boy said with a small smile before she walked away.

Before he could take his first bite, Dean grabbed the plate from Sam, "Great, you got breakfast."

"For _me_, Dean." Sam said annoyed and took his plate back.

"I…I could buy you some breakfast if you'd like."

Dean chuckled, "No, man, that's fine." He relaxed on his seat, "So, how are things between you and Steven."

That's right, there was also Steven. He'd completely forgotten about him and about what had happened after Castiel left him in the middle of the dance. "I lied to him about being with you." He mumbled.

The thing was that when Cas had come back from the swimming pool, Steven found him and demanded to know why he'd left. Castiel had told him that he had been feeling ill and that he needed some peace and quiet to feel better. Luckily, he didn't question him, and took him back home.

"Why lie to him?"

"Because…" Steven would figure out Castiel's crush on Dean and have a fit over it, "He'd think the worst."

"Are you guys, like, dating or something?"

Castiel made a face of surprise that Dean found unbelievably charming. "Oh God, no." He then covered his cheeks with his hand so that he could hide his blush. _He's so adorably cute_, Dean thought. _Wait…_ Why was he thinking of Castiel that way?

"Steven and I could _never_ happen." He said.

"Well…?"

"He probably likes someone else." Oh, Sam, what a tease that boy was.

"You do?" The topic had suddenly become so interesting.

"No!" Castiel started panicking, "I don't like anyone. They guys at school are such jerks." But then there was Dean.

"C'mon, Cas, who do you like? Is it that friend of yours?" He thought about it, "Bal-Balthazar?" He wasn't sure if that was his real name.

"Balthazar is my closest friend."

"So? Sometimes friends have a thing for each other."

But Castiel didn't like his best friend Balthazar, he liked Dean…and to a point in which nobody would ever be able to understand.

"I don't like Balthazar. If I did, I wouldn't have accepted to go to the party he invited me to."

"You're going to a party?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

Dean looked at Castiel with surprise, "You're going to a party and you didn't invite me?"

"I'm a guest from one of the invited. I'm afraid I don't get to take someone with me." But he really wished he could take Dean to spend more time with him and introduce him to Balthazar. He knew they'd be friends.

"I hope you have fun, Cas." Dean was disappointed but he didn't know why. It was just a party that he couldn't go to, that's all. "Really."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Don't be scared, Castiel." Balthazar told his friend one last time, "You'll only be here until eleven. It will all be fine." He parked his car on the side of the street, right across from the white, two-story house that was holding the party.

Castiel could hear the loud, rock music, playing, even with the windows of Balthazar's car rolled up. "You said it was private." He said lowly as he stared at the groups of laughing teenagers outside the home.

He laughed, "I might've lied a little."

"A little?" Castiel forced a smile and looked down to his new clothes. According to Balthazar, he couldn't just walk into the party with his typical clothes (an oversized shirt, jeans, and ratty sneakers), he had to look cool, which according to him, was an adjusted dark blue T-shirt, black skinny jeans, new dark gray sneakers, and a nice black leather jacket.

"You look nice in those clothes."

"I hate them. I look like those kids who like to hide in the shadows at my school." He tightened the jacket around himself.

"Don't complain." Balthazar opened the door to his car, "C'mon, let's go."

"Do I have to?" He opened the door, "This party's going to be gross; I can sense it." Castiel could already imagine all those couples he'd be bumping into and all the vomit he'd see. It still made him wonder why he agreed to come.

"It's your fault for saying yes. I would've been just fine if you'd said no." Castiel should've known Balthazar was going to use that against him.

Castiel sighed, stood up, and closed the door. "I swear to god, if anybody touches me inappropriately, I will walk home."

"Ah, don't be such a bitch." Balthazar began walking towards the house and with every step they took closer, the Joan Jett and the Blackhearts music became louder.

"Balthazar!" A boy with dark hair called out from the entrance, "I'm so glad you came!" He wore black clothes that made him blend in with the night. "Oh, is this your plus one?" He turned to Castiel, "I'm Crowley."

"Castiel."

"Nice to meet you, Castiel. Mind if I call you Cas?"

"No, man, he hates that nickname." Balthazar told Crowley.

_Not when Dean says it_, "Yeah, sorry."

"Don't worry." He moved to the side, "Come on in."

The party was everything Castiel had expected. There were drunk or high teenagers all over the place, sliming their bodies against each other to the rhythm of the AC/DC song that had just started. The place was a mess, with a several colored ribbons and empty red plastic cups all over the place.

"Don't panic, Castiel." Balthazar yelled through the loud music as they moved past the people to get to the snacks table.

"I'm not panicking." He was.

"Are you sure?" When they reached the snack table, they could hear their voices better.

"I'm positive, Balthazar." Castiel stared at the drinks. There was absolutely nothing on the table that he didn't doubt.

"Here," Balthazar handed Castiel a cup full with orange soda, "Drink."

Hesitantly, Castiel took it, "Is it safe?"

"I highly doubt it." Balthazar shook his head and opened his beer can.

Castiel put the cup back to its place.

"Just have a cup of whisky. You've had it before."

Twice. The first time, Castiel was sixteen and his older brother, Gabriel, had made him drink from the bottle while his even older brother, Michael, was looking away. The second time had happened during his seventeenth birthday when Balthazar had invited him to a bar where he forced him to drink the cup of whisky he had ordered for him.

"Fine." Castiel gave Balthazar a warning look, "But just one."

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Everyone at the party was singing along to the Backstreet Boys' song 'Everybody', including Castiel. He thought he'd just have one drink but both Balthazar and Crowley kept giving him more but every time he wanted to say no, the flavor and urge became more tempting. So he ended up with four full cups of whisky down his throat.

"Great party, huh?" Balthazar said, taking a sip from his second beer.

Castiel grabbed Balthazar by the face, "It's the best first high school party." He kissed his forehead then let him go, "Thank you so much, Balthazar."

He laughed, "Ah, no problem." He grabbed his shoulder, "Hey, can I talk to you privately?"

"First, lend me your phone." He said with a sheepish smile "I want to call somebody."

"Uh, sure." Balthazar reached for the pocket of his black jacket, "Who're you calling?"

"A friend." He said and pressed the button with the number zero. "Yes, operator, could you please communicate me with Dean Winchester…thank you."

The phone went on for three rings before someone answered. "Hello?" It was Sam.

"Sam, it's me Castiel. Could you give the phone to your brother, please?"

Sam was more than sure Castiel was drunk because he'd heard that tone on his father and Dean in the past. "Uh, sure." Castiel could hear him getting out of bed and taking a few steps before he spoke again, "Dean, it's Castiel, I think he's drunk."

"Hello?" He was clearly woken up. "Cas?" There it was. That nickname on that voice that melted Castiel.

"Would you like to come to the party?" He slurred.

"Cas," Dean's voice was full with concern, "Are you drunk?"

"Yeap." He giggled, "Surprising, isn't it?"

Dean sat up, "Are you okay? Do you need someone to drive you home?"

"No, I want you to come to the party." He said, "Come on, Dean."

"There's school in the morning." There was unwillingness in his voice.

"It's almost midnight, Dean. It no longer matters"

"Where are you?"

"It`s a neighborhood behind a chicken restaurant. The house is pretty easy to spot since it's the only one playing loud Backstreet Boys music and passed out teenagers in the front yard."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Great. Bye."

"Bye." Dean hung up.

Castiel returned the phone to Balthazar, "Thank you."

"Now can I talk to you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Good." He said and started walking to the lonely kitchen, where the sound of the music and voices of the teens seemed lower.

"What do you want to talk about?" Castiel grabbed on to the nearby small table so that he wouldn't lose his balance.

"Okay." Balthazar ran his hand through his hair grayish blonde hair, nervous about something, "I…have feelings for you, Castiel." That had taken on every ounce of courage that there was in him.

Castiel blinked, "What?"

"I like you. I like you a lot."

"I understood that part. But, why?"

"Because you're not like any whore I've dated in the past. You made me realize a part of me that I didn't know existed. You gave me what my past relationships couldn't." He grabbed him by the arms and brought him closer, "Love."

He chuckled, "I like Dean Winchester, Balthazar."

"Don't you think I know that? You've been making it quite clear for the past week." Balthazar said a little irritated and let him go.

"I'm sorry." Castiel looked down to his shoes. Suddenly, they seemed so interesting

"Would you like another drink?" He asked.

"Please?"

"Here." He gave him a red cup full of whisky and ice.

"How long have you wanted to tell me that?"

Balthazar finished the beer he'd been holding for fifteen minutes, "Six months now."

"You're not just messing with me, right?" He took a large gulp from his drink, bringing back up his happy mood.

"Not at all."

"Why…Why'd you wait six months to tell me?"

"I was afraid I'd get friend zoned."

"Oh, Balthazar." Castiel said and touched his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

It had been forty-five minutes and Dean Winchester still hadn't showed up. If he had showed up at the time he had promised, he probably would've stopped Castiel from taking in three more cups of whisky. Who would've known that the five foot six boy was able to drink so much?

Dean would've also been able to prevent Castiel from getting on top of a table with another boy and two girls and dancing along to Pour Some Sugar on Me.

But there he was, drunk as he'll ever be, dancing and smiling along with the people that were watching them. Some with amusement, other few with desire.

"_Pour Some Sugar on Me!_" The other three that were there with him sang at the top of their lungs with the people staring. "_Pour Some Sugar on Me!_ _Pour Your Sugar on Me!_"

_I'm hot, sticking sweet. From my head to my feet, yeah._ Castiel swung his hips to the side, moving his hands to his neck, slowly raising his shirt and jacket, revealing a portion of his stomach. This was not the Castiel the people at school knew. This was drunk, stupid Castiel that the boy had feared of ever becoming.

He didn't even look the same way he had at the beginning. His hair was disorganized, somehow his eyes became bluer, making him seem like some hypnotized zombie, and his skin had grown paler from how tired he was. But none of that stopped him, he kept dancing along to the rock song, he kept moving his hips in a way that made some guys in there nervous.

Castiel's eyes, as he was dancing, then caught the green eyes of a handsome boy with freckled cheeks and nose. As blurry as his eyesight was, he knew who that was.

How long had Dean been there? Was he surprised to see Castiel like that?

Dean had been there for three minutes, since the song had begun. He had been watching a boy he didn't know. That wasn't Castiel. That was what you got when you mixed shy, sweet little Castiel with alcohol.

"Dean…" He murmured and took a step forward, not realizing he was at the edge.

For a moment, Castiel thought everything would be over, that he'd hit his head against the floor and just knock out right then and there. Of course, if it hadn't been for those strong arms that caught in time before the party became a whole different mess.

"Dean." He whispered and at that moment, Castiel realized that the person speaking was _him_, not the drunk that had been dancing to the rock song.

"I'm taking you home, Cas." He said, his voice full with relief, and he walked out of the party with Castiel in his arms.

Castiel could barely nod without his head pounding with pain.

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Seven of whisky." He tightened his grip around the zipper of Dean's jacket.

"Nobody stopped you?"

"No. I was able to take it down."

Dean chuckled, making Castiel slightly smile, "It didn't seem like that to me. For you to be able to drink that much, you must've done it before."

"Twice."

"I see." Dean walked to the passenger door of his rental car and put Castiel down so that he could open the door. "Get in."

"I didn't want you to see me this way, Dean. This isn't me." He buckled his seatbelt when he saw Dean entering the car.

"Apparently."

"If only you'd been there in the time you had promised." He rested his hurting head on the cold glass of the door. "You would've stopped me from taking more drinks…and Balthazar from kissing me." That's right…Balthazar had forced a kiss of Castiel's lips, stealing the boy's first kiss that he'd been saving for a special occasion.

He was about to start the car when Castiel had said that, "He kissed you?"

Castiel smiled, "Yeah. After I finished my fifth drink and he admitted to liking me."

"Oh." That was all Dean said. Why did it bother him? "Are you guys going out?"

"No, not really." Castiel raised his head and turned to look at him. He noticed that he was wearing dark jeans and a brown V-neck shirt that looked great on him, "Why?"

"Well, he kissed you…and he admitted to like you."

"That doesn't mean we're automatically dating."

"Actually…" Dean shut up when he saw the blue-eyes boy unbuckling his seatbelt, "What are you…" His words faded when he saw him moving to his seat.

Castiel sat on top of Dean, straddling the handsome seventeen year old boy on his seat. He placed his hands on his neck and whispered, "You're so pretty Dean." He leaned in closer, making Dean more nervous and jumpy that what he already was. "You only have freckles on the bridge of your nose and under your gorgeous green eyes; very few on your cheeks."

Dean had no idea what was going on. He didn't know why his heart was beating so fast or why Castiel's lips suddenly seemed so tempting when he had him so close. How come he couldn't move him away? If any guy had attempted to pull something like that on him, he'd break them in half. What was so special about Castiel that only made him put his hand on the boy's waist while the other held tightly to the wheel?

"I like you so much, Dean." He brushed his nose and lips against Dean's jaw, to his ear, and his neck. "You're the reason of why I rejected Balthazar." He smiled and buried his face into Dean's neck, his cool, wet lips making contact with Dean's warm skin.

"Cas…" Dean said, still unsure of what this was.

"Your heartbeat is loud." Castiel moved his hand down his arm and up his chest. "Why's that?"

"I don't know." He admitted when he started to enjoy the warmth that his body had created when he had Castiel's pressed against it. There was something wrong with him. He couldn't be having feelings for Castiel.

"Oh, Dean…" Castiel mumbled, bringing him closer, eliminating the space that remained between them.

Dean wanted to do something. To find out the reason of why his heart was beating like crazy. Of why, he couldn't tell Castiel to go away and leave him alone forever.

"Castiel…" Dean ran the hand that had been on the wheel up Castiel's back.

There was no response.

"Cas?" He could hear his breathing but he didn't say anything. "Son of a bitch." He said lowly. He couldn't believe he just had this entire moment with Castiel and the bastard decided to fall _asleep_. Dean sighed and ran the hand that he had on Castiel's waist through his hair. What was he going to do?

He might've had a thing for Castiel, the boy that was sitting on top of him, with his arms around him. He just might've.

_Damn it_.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

****Author's Note: Hello again guys! I just wanted to say that this time I will publish two chapters instead of one because when I finished writing this one, I thought: DAMMIT! This chapter is so beautiful I want to know what the followers think of it! So, I did. I published two chapters. I hope you like it. I got pretty damn emotional while writing it because, well, they're my main OTP. I believe Dean and Castiel should be together forever and ever. I thought you guys deserved this. To all those who reviewed, thank you so very much, I appreciate every comment. Uh, to those who followed and /or favorite the story, thank you so much, as well. I do want to say that this probably the most romantic story I've ever written and I, shamefully, liked writing Castiel when he's drunk. I've never drunk in my life so, don't come bashing at me for not getting some of the 'drunk people' points right. I do want to say that after this point, the story will take a major turn, and things will get extra emotional…so don't hate me for future things…Any**_**whore**_**, again, I hope you like these two chapters…and I will try to post chapter seven as soon as I can…**ereHere do want to


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It took Dean fifteen minutes to get Castiel from his car to the apartment on the second floor. Luckily, Castiel was carrying his most recent water bill on his wallet and he didn't have to go around asking people if they'd knew where he lived.

"Damn it, Cas." Dean said as he tried to get Castiel's keys from his jacket pocket while he carried him and opened the door.

Castiel was completely knocked out. One moment he was all over Dean and the next, he was deeply asleep. Even then, Dean couldn't understand how in a matter of seconds, a system could just shut.

"Dean…" Castiel mumbled in his sleep.

"Oh, Cas." He said as he laid the boy on top of his bed.

Dean stared at him. Castiel was seemed so peaceful when he was asleep, like if all of his stress and worries were taken away just so that he could sleep. His features softened, too, making him seem younger and handsome, like a resting angel.

His pouty, light pink lips were parted, and his hair was a complete mess, a mess that Dean wanted and had to fix.

He sat next to the sleeping boy and hesitantly, he moved his hand to his hair and he started fixing the pieces of hair that stuck up. Castiel's dark hair was so soft, so well taken care of. _What are you doing to me, Castiel_?

Dean's hands began moving away from his hair, down to the side of his face, to his jaw. What _was_ sweet, innocent Castiel doing to him?

Why was watching him sleep, creepy as it sounded, felt so right? Not even on his one-night stands did he stay long enough to look at the girl he'd spend the night with.

That brought him back to the question: What was so damn special about Castiel? Why did this boy have such an effect on him?

Dean could never see himself with him, but he wanted to. Ever since that night of Homecoming, when he felt Castiel's hand brush against his, when that accidental touch sent a wave of pure, comforting warmth that he had never felt before.

He thought made him smile. That had been happening a lot lately. Most of the recent memories that involved Castiel brought a smile to his face.

There just such a delicacy about Castiel. He was something so precious and fragile that Dean found necessary to protect. He wanted to keep him from any harm. For some odd reason, he wanted Castiel for himself.

"Dean…" Castiel whispered again and grabbed a nearby pillow so that he could hug it.

Dean chuckled then yawned. He forgot it was past one in the morning and that he needed at least four hours of sleep. But he couldn't leave Castiel on his own. What if he puked during his sleep? He couldn't risk it.

He took off his shirt and jeans and carefully lay next to the pillow Castiel was hugging. Dean was sure Sam wouldn't mind if he spent the night here.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

At around three o'clock in the morning, Castiel's hugging pillow was already on the floor and there was a big gap between him and Dean, who after an hour of sleep, started feeling cold and got under the same covers Castiel was using to cover himself.

Castiel began to feel anxious; he needed something to hold on to so that he could have a peaceful sleep.

With his eyes closed, he reached out for the first thing his hand felt, which just happened to be Dean's strong, warm arm. But he had no idea it was Dean; he didn't know Dean had decided to spend the night at his place, on his bed.

He moved closer to the arm and he realized that there was more of that delicious heat radiating onto him. What was this precious warmth?

His hand ran up Dean's heated abs, to his incredibly comfy chest, to his neck. Now, this was something that would give him a good night sleep. He put his arm around Dean's neck and brought him closer to him.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

The bright light of the day bothered Castiel's opening eyes. Why did it hurt so much—

"Um, Cas." Dean said wide awake.

"Dean?" He didn't think he'd be hearing his voice so early in the morning. He looked to where his voice came from only to find out that his face was only inches away from his and that his arm was wrapped around his neck. "Oh god, no." He blushed and quickly moved away.

It was clear Dean was uncomfortable. "What were you doing?" He asked, turning away so that he could hide the red in his cheeks

Castiel moved to the corner of his bed, away from Dean, and covered his face with the undone sheets, "I don't know! It's a problem, I'm so sorry!" He would've cried out of pure embarrassment if it weren't for that massive headache that prevented him from doing so. "Ow!" It was like he had been punched by an iron fist.

"Hangover…" Dean muttered. "Headache pills should work just fine."

Castiel pointed to his bathroom, "They're in the mirror cabinet." With every passing second, the pain escalated another level.

How could a drink cause so much pain?

"Here." Dean stretched out his hand to Castiel to give him to small white pills. "It should be over in a few minutes." He smiled to make him feel better, "Unless you want it to be over right now. In that case, do you have coffee?"

Castiel dry-swallowed the pills Dean had given him, "Yeah, but that's fine…" No, it wasn't fine; the pain was burning his brain. "What time is it?"

"Nine-thirty."

He looked up, "Are you kidding me? Classes started an hour ago." Castiel wanted to move, but his headache didn't allow him.

"Are you crazy? You can't go to school with a hangover. The school's security's a _cop_."

"I can't miss school. I have perfect attendance."

"I'm telling you from experience, Cas. The pain will devour you. You'll snap at anyone who gets in your way. Everything will bother you. Your inner monster will expose itself"

"Dean…"

The way Castiel had said his name reminded Dean of the night before. It was in the same tone Cas had in the car, when he was on top of him, with his lips on Dean's neck. _Oh, Dean…_

It was the first time Castiel had ever seen Dean blush. Like everything of him, it was incredibly attractive. It wasn't intense enough to cover his freckles, but it was sufficient to identify and know that you'd hit a sensitive spot.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't remember?" It was a topic Dean didn't want to talk about.

"Remember what…oh…" The memory flashed in Castiel's mind. He remembered sitting on top of Dean, touching him, his lips against his neck, the heat of his body pressed with his, the sound of Dean's heartbeat, and especially, the most clear of all the others, _telling the Winchester how much he liked him_. "I'm sorry Dean." He covered his flushed face with his hands. "I was drunk and stupid. I didn't know what I was doing."

"That's fine."

"No, it's not fine."

"Really, Cas, it's okay. I've seen and been through what you had." He grinned, "Although, I do have to say that you're a total different person when you're drunk." Dean grabbed his pants and put them on. "You have this entire touchy-feely persona that unleashes every time you drink."

There were more flashbacks of the party: Dancing on top of a table to Pour Some Sugar on Me, moving his hips in a manner that would tempt the boys watching—it surprised him to know that the idea actually worked—, Balthazar's feelings towards him, and the kiss between them. Oh, God, he and Balthazar kissed. "Balthazar kissed me."

"Yeah, you told me." Dean definitely didn't need to be reminded of that. "Have you seen my shirt?"

Suddenly, everything that had been haunting Castiel, disappeared. He moved his hands down a little bit so that he could get a glimpse of shirtless Dean.

That was the only thing that was keeping his headache and thoughts from destroying him. Dean was so beautiful sometimes he couldn't believe they were friends.

"Are those scars?" Castiel said lowly, observing the scar that went from his torso to the middle of his stomach.

Dean was embarrassed; he didn't think he would notice. "Yeah, from my family hunting trips."

"How did that one happen?"

"Bear attack." Werewolf hunt gone wrong a year back. Dean had been hospitalized for an entire week due to the severity of the wound.

"Oh."

"Does Sam hunt too?"

"Yeah, but he's not as good as my father and I are." He found his shirt under Castiel's bed and put it on. "By the way, is your headache gone?"

The pain was still there, but it wasn't as bad as it was in the beginning. "I'm doing better."

"I'd recommend you stay in bed." Dean told him.

"I still need to go to school."

"You're just missing one day. It's no big deal, Cas."

"I'm a straight A student, you would be surprised at how much someone can miss in one day." Castiel complained, strengthening the headache. "And the project's due today."

"Don't worry, I'll turn it in." He walked over to Castiel's desk and started to look for the drawing of Romeo and Juliet. It was in the middle of Castiel's sketchbook. He opened it to grab the drawing.

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah." Dean smiled, and grabbed the keys, "I'll check up on you later." He waved goodbye and walked to the door with a big smile on his face. He'd never tell Castiel that he saw the drawing he'd made of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

As Castiel was getting ready for his second period gym class the following morning, he noticed two bumps on his backbones. He was standing in front of the mirror, with just his shorts on, staring at them.

You could hardly see them but Castiel knew they were there and they didn't hurt nor itched, they were kind of _just there_, right on the bone.

Castiel touched them. They were hard, like the metal the school's sinks were made of. It didn't bother when he felt them; it was as if he had nothing.

"Mr. Novak." The female coach, Mrs. Fray, called him out and he immediately put on his shirt and turned around. "You should be outside."

He smiled, "Yeah, I know, sorry."

"C'mon." She said as she waited for him to walk out of the locker room. "Since you're the last one, you'll be running laps with the leftovers."

Castiel sighed. He didn't like running, but it wasn't because he was lazy and had never ran a mile in his life, because he had, it was that he was always, no matter the situation, the last one. It didn't matter who he was put up against, he was always either second to last, or the last place. "Do I have to?"

"It's for a grade, Novak." She said before she pointed to his position on the track.

It was the same leftovers as last time, the same nobodies that didn't want to be in school and the popular kids that were always too busy to be early to class, unlike Castiel. From the nobodies there was freshman Ruby, who always skipped classes, sophomore Bella, the British girl who was constantly caught stealing, Azazel, the second-time twelfth grade repeater that loved to sell illegal stuff after school. The Popular: twelfth grader Uriel, track champion and student council president, adorable and friendly Garth, the one with the fast and long legs, and Lilith, the second most wanted senior girl next to Anna.

He walked to the only available row, which was in number three, just in between Ruby and Garth. "Alright." The second coach, Mr. Stallion, got their attention, "On my whistle." Castiel took a deep, long breath. He didn't know why he was so nervous to start running if he knew he'd lose. "One…Two…" The sound was loud and as soon as it went off, all nine runners were off.

As usual, Castiel was behind. Even if his legs were putting everything they had. The cool morning air was hitting his face as he made a turn to his left.

Suddenly, something inside went off, like if some secret switch hidden in him had turned on, because he became faster. In just a few seconds, he had, for the first time in a long time, surpassed Ruby. He had outrun her and his new target had become Lilith. Who cared if she was the volleyball champion and she had dated his older brother, Lucifer, he _had_ to beat her.

As he was passing her, he could hear her whisper "Was that Castiel?" Indeed it was.

After her came Azazel. He was easy since his only advantage was his bony long legs.

That was the Castiel had always gotten last place, the one that from out of nowhere, started to be one of the fastest runners that aimed for the three best competitors: Uriel, Garth, and Bella.

Well, as he passed Garth, the only worries left were Uriel and Bella. Just Uriel and Bella.

People began to sit around the crowd to watch Castiel, the small boy who never got past Ruby, run like if the wind were carrying him. They were impressed to see him beat these many people.

But what was this? How come out of nowhere, he had become one of the fastest in this category? What was that thing in him that sparked the motion?

When he passed Bella, he decided not to think about it, just of ways he could beat Uriel. Now, Uriel was a track star, anybody who was watching thought that nerdy Castiel would never, _ever_, reach him. That he wouldn't even get close enough. But people still sat there, unsure of the results that a simple training race could bring.

Eventually, and surprisingly, Castiel had reached Uriel's pace and soon enough, he was ahead of him, shocking the crowds around them.

For the second lap, Castiel remained in first place and as soon as he touched the white finish line, people congratulated him on his victory. "Man, Castiel!" Coach Stallion patted his back, "If you had ran like that in the beginning, you would've been my first option for the track team!"

Castiel gave him an uneasy grin. He wasn't used to compliments, he didn't like them.

As he was trying to get through the crowds of smiling people he noticed something in the distance, just behind the bleachers. There was a group of six boys pushing around a guy, who was trying to defend himself. He recognized the people as Raphael and his assembly of dumb jocks. But…who was the guy being shoved?

He moved closer to get a better close only to get a horrific answer: It was Dean Winchester.

Castiel would've done many things. He could've run to the teacher and tell them about the situation, he could've yelled at them to stop…like I mentioned, many things…but never, _never_, would it occur to him to run to the problem and fight.

What was he supposed to do? Just stand there, like every time before, and watch as the people who had tormented him all four of his high school years beat the person with the most meaning to him? He couldn't do it that would only enrage him more. He had to protect Dean.

"Hey!" He yelled at Raphael, "Leave him alone!" He quickly looked at Dean. He was on the floor with a hand on his stomach and blood dripping from his lip. They had hit him. They had weakened him.

"Run along, Castiel." Raphael said and picked up Dean from the collar of his leather jacket, "Anna sends her regards, Winchester." He was about to throw another punch at Castiel.

"I said leave him alone!" He grabbed Raphael's shoulder and spun him around. Raphael threw a fist at Castiel but he dodged it. As the punch got closer to him, a feeling made him move fast enough to avoid the hit.

To Raphael, this wasn't the Castiel that let himself get bullied, the one he would beat up in freshman year. There was something off about all of it.

Castiel never thought he'd be there to witness Raphael get beaten, much less being the one beating him. One punch to the face, it was all so easy for him to enjoy it, for him to want to do it again, this time on the jaw, and again and again until his fists grew tired.

Raphael's friends all tried to stop Castiel but when they tried, Castiel also gave them a little taste of what he was capable of. Who knew he had it in him.

With Raphael beaten unconscious on the floor, Castiel hurried to Dean and put his arm around his shoulders so that he could pick him up. "I can stand up, Cas."

"No, you can't." Dean was heavy so Castiel struggled a little bit with helping him stand.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He led Dean to the hall where the offices of the coaches were at, which, gladly, wasn't very far away. He opened the door and allowed for Dean to go in first. "Coach Fray has a first aid kit in her office." Castiel told Dean and helped him into the open office.

"I didn't know you could fight." Dean said, sat down on a cushioned chair, still clutching to his stomach.

Castiel chuckled, "Neither did I."

There was a glow in Castiel, Dean noticed. His eyes were brighter, his tone had gained color, his smiles were livelier, like if every worry he had had been taken away. _It makes him seem cuter_, Dean admitted in his head.

Castiel pulled out a white box from under the desk of the small office. He still couldn't believe he had the guts to save Dean from Raphael. He didn't even know he was capable of bravery.

"Why did they mention Anna?" Castiel said, trying to avoid the fact that he was kneeled in front of Dean and holding his face to look at the wound on his forehead.

"I'm guessing she's upset at me because I broke up with her." When he said that, Dean noticed the light that sparkled in Castiel's gorgeous blue eyes.

"You broke up with her? When?" He would've loved to see that.

"Yesterday."

Great, the one day Castiel didn't go to school. "Oh…I'm sure she didn't take well because…well, she sent her bodyguards to beat you." He opened a packet of alcohol pads and gently, he touched Dean's wound.

He flinched at the burning touch, "They would've beaten me pretty bad if you hadn't showed up." Dean looked at Castiel, "Why'd you do it anyways? It was six against one."

"I don't know, Dean…"

"Is it because you like me?"

"What?"

"You like me." Dean smiled, "You didn't really think I'd forget about Sunday night."

"Dean…" Castiel didn't want to admit it, he was afraid things would change for real this time. "I…" He began to stand up, now uncomfortable.

"Hey." Dean grabbed him by the arms and brought him down to his knees again. "Just tell me how you really feel, Cas. Nothing will change between us, I promise."

But that wasn't what got to Castiel. It was that their eyes were locked, that Dean's green eyes were staring into Castiel's. That his touch was melting him inside and that it was probably noticeable on the outside. All that glory that Castiel had felt earlier was all shrinking and fading and it was all because he and Dean were so close. He could hear his heartbeat beating in his chest, growing louder with every passing second that they were near each other. There was just something so intense and strong about Dean that made him have those emotions that made Castiel feel butterflies in his stomach and lose his words.

It was the same with Dean. He had never felt the same way he had for Castiel. There was something in him that attracted Dean to him even more. Was it that he knew Castiel liked him? That maybe, just maybe, he could find the happiness he needed in him? No, what was he thinking. He couldn't do that to himself or Castiel. He and Sammy would be leaving in a week or two and he'd never see Castiel again. He would be back on the road like he'd be urging for the past few days. But all of that was before he became close to Castiel, before he started hearing his own heartbeat drumming for the boy in front of him. "Castiel…" He whispered his name and Dean liked how good it felt to pronounce his full name again.

"Dean." Castiel touched Dean's cheek. It was always his freckles that got him. He loved to stare at them. Not this time, now it was all about his lips.

To both of their surprise, it wasn't Castiel the one moving closer, it was Dean. He also wanted to kiss him as much as Castiel wanted to kiss Dean. They were so close their affection towards each other became intoxicating. They could both feel their emotions. "I love you, Dean." Castiel whispered and he didn't expect for Dean to say it back, he just wanted to let it out, to stop it from burning him inside.

_I love you too, Castiel_, Dean thought when their forehead and the tips of their noses touched. He couldn't tell him, he didn't have the guts to create an illusion in Castiel that would only end in heartbreak. He couldn't live with the regret. But there it was; that's how he felt for him. That was the emotion that kept him from eating and sleeping. He was the best things he ever knew.

Their lips were so close to touching, oh, so close, but the door opened and Sam Winchester walked in, "Dean, oh my god, I heard—" He stopped when he saw Dean and Castiel backing away from each other. "I am so sorry guys…" He covered his eyes and turned around, "I saw absolutely nothing, I swear."

"That's fine." Castiel smiled awkwardly and stood up. He rubbed his cheeks as if that were to make the blush go away.

"It was all my fault, I should've knocked…" Sam refused to turn around. "Someone told me you guys went in here and I saw the door open and I assumed you were here and…I walked into this…I'm sorry…really."

"Sammy, it's fine, don't worry about it."

"I'm gonna go." Castiel moved Sam to the side and walked out of the office, "I'll see you Dean." He looked down to Sam, who, by the time, was shorter than Castiel, "You too, Sam."

"Until next time, Castiel…" Dean stopped him by the shoulder, "Really."

_I love you, Dean_.

_I love you, Cas._

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

****Author's Note: Hello, my fellow Destiel shippers and this is another chapter of my Destiel fanfic. Like I said in a recent chapter, things in the fanfic will begin to change. By that I mean that I will start involving some supernatural stuff. The time will come in which Castiel gets involved in Dean's business, at least I hope so. So, don't be surprise to see all these paranormal things happening, especially of you didn't expect it. To be honest, I don't know how I managed to come back and look at my fluffy fanfic after the Season 9 finale…goddamn it. Also, the photo I have as an icon, just to clear future confusions, is Dean giving Castiel a kiss on the nose. I drew that. In school. Anyways, thank you to all those who are following the story and the one who reviewed, you're the reason of why I avoid my after-school naps so that I could write and make you guys as happy as Destiel makes me feel. Until next time, Destiel brothers and sisters!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

If there was something Sam Winchester didn't know how to do, it was picking out tomatoes. He had no idea how to choose one properly. He didn't know if the fruit was considered ready if it was hard or soft.

He and Dean had agreed to make burgers that night and he had been stuck with grocery shopping. Well, it was more like he volunteered, because if Dean had bought the required materials, he probably would take the ones in the worst quality.

Dean, oh, Dean, what was wrong with him lately? Sam had noticed that he avoided eating and sleeping because he was too busy smiling about something. He assumed it was all Castiel's fault. Dean was falling for him and Sam could tell.

It was good that Dean was moving on from his past bitch girlfriends, to a much sweeter boy that actually had a warm, beating heart and saw Dean for who he was. He was glad Dean found Castiel. He wanted them to be happy.

"Sam?" A soft voice called him out from the distance.

Sam turned around and looked at a boy with dark hair and blue eyes that carried a red shopping basket, "Hey, Cas." Speaking of the devil.

"What're you doing here?" He walked closed to Sam.

"I got stuck with shopping for dinner."

"Oh, what are you having?"

"Burgers and you?"

"It's spaghetti night." He smiled and started picking out a tomato. "You should come over…"

"And bring Dean?" Castiel didn't say it so Sam did.

Castiel blushed, "I suppose, it'd be nice." He grinned nervously.

"Okay, so it's settled. Dinner at your place." Sam placed his shopping basket down, "So, what do you need, I could help you."

"Well," Castiel looked down to his beige trench coat, "I was actually already going to pay. I just needed a few tomatoes."

"Do you want me to call Dean?" Sam teased a little. He knew Castiel was thinking it the moment he suggested it. "I bet Dean's starving because he hasn't been eating in days probably because he's been thinking of someone." He observed Castiel; he was staring blankly at the tomato he had picked out. Yeah, he was thinking about Dean.

"He's been thinking of someone?" Castiel asked lowly.

"Yeap."

"Do I know who it is?"

Sam chuckled, "_We_ know who it is." He followed Castiel to the cash register. "I walked in on them yesterday."

It was obvious that Castiel finally realized who Sam was talking about because he stiffened and his blue eyes widened as the blush in his cheeks grew bigger. "Sam, do like making fun of me?"

"What, no! I like you Castiel. It's just been a while since Dean has been crushed on by a nice guy; it's also nice to see Dean happy. Like today, he didn't go to school for two reasons: One, he's still trying to recover. Two, I heard him tell himself that if he saw you he'd…" His voice faded. He couldn't tell Castiel what he heard Dean mumble that morning.

"He'd what?"

"Nothing." _He'd kiss him. _But he couldn't tell Castiel that.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

When Sam and Castiel arrived to the apartment, Dean was already waiting outside. But he wasn't alone, Balthazar was with him. They were talking, but they weren't laughing like Castiel would've wanted them to.

"Balthazar?" Castiel gave him a worried look, "What're you doing here?"

"It's spaghetti night, happens every 17th of the month, remember?"

"I remember…" Castiel reached for his keys, "Hey, Dean." He gave him a sheepish smile that made Balthazar understand: _This_ is the famous Dean Winchester.

"Hey, Cas."

"Cas? I thought you hated that nickname." Balthazar said a little confused.

"You do?" Dean asked.

"No! It's not like that…" Castiel sighed. He didn't have an explanation for this, "Never mind." He unlocked the door and allowed for Dean, Sam, and Balthazar to walk in before he did.

"How come you let him call you Cas?" Of course Balthazar wouldn't let go of that.

"With him it's different." Castiel dumped the bags on the table. "You know that."

"Does he know that?" Balthazar stopped in front of him to look at him but Castiel was too busy eyeing the laughing Winchesters.

"Yes. I told him." _I told him I loved him_. "He knows how I feel."

"And what did he say?"

He started taking the groceries out of the bags, "He said nothing." Castiel hated to admit it, but it was the truth and the truth was painful. "Can we not talk about this now? There are better days for this type of conversations."

"Fine." Balthazar grabbed a bottle of soda, "I brought you that orange soda you like."

"Thank you." It had become difficult for Castiel to look at Balthazar properly ever since he remembered their kiss. How Balthazar just grabbed him and pressed his lips against Castiel's while he was drunk.

"Do you need help, Cas?" Dean snuck up behind Castiel, startling the Novak boy when he spoke, "Not many people know this but I'm actually a pretty great cook."

"Really?" Castiel turned around and faced Dean, "Then you can help me with preparing the pasta." He smiled, "Or with cutting the tomatoes and garlic."

"The second option sounds easier."

"By the way, Dean, this is my closest friend, Balthazar. Balthazar this is Dean Winchester"

"Balthazar, huh?" _The one that kissed Castiel_. "Nice meeting you."

"Nice to finally meet you, Dean." They shook hand for three long seconds and that made Castiel grow nervous.

"Would you like to begin, Dean?" Castiel suggested breaking the obvious tension between them.

Sitting down in the living room with Balthazar, watching as Dean and Castiel prepared the food, made Sam notice the spark between them. In the beginning it was weak, but as moments passed and as they got closer to each other, the bond grew brighter and stronger. Dean and Castiel definitively had a thing for each other. Anyone who saw them would be able to tell.

It wasn't just because they avoided touching each other's hands by accident, it was also by the way Dean stared at Castiel when he looked away or the way Cas would stare at Dean's lips when he talked. Their affection was obvious.

"So, Cas…" Dean started as he cut the garlic, "Did you really mean what you said to me yesterday?"

"Um," Castiel felt uneasy speaking of the subject, "Yes." It was too late to back down now. "I meant every word."

There was that warm feeling again appearing in Dean's stomach, "Oh."

"I wasn't expecting you to say it back of course. I know you like girls and all…" Dean was actually considering that thought, "And the fact that you wanted to kiss me was only because of the heat of the moment." Castiel rambled. "I didn't know what 'Heat of the Moment' was until I asked the school librarian so I really don't know if I'm using it correctly—"

"Cas." He had to stop him, he was beginning to look cute again, "When you're nervous you talk a lot, has anyone told you that?"

"Actually, I only talk a lot when I'm really, really nervous." He lowered his voice a little bit more, "Like now. But it's your entire fault; you make me nervous…" His voice faded when he saw Dean putting down the knife and coming closer to him.

"Cas, shut up." Dean whispered.

"I can't when you're this close and your brother and Balthazar are staring at us."

Dean had forgotten that Sam and Castiel's friend were still there. "Oh, god." He blushed and quickly backed away.

"Good job, Dean." Sam mocked, "You made the first move."

"Jesus." Castiel covered his blushing face with both of his hands. "They didn't need to see that."

"You're right, _Cas_, we didn't." Balthazar said with a bit of unpleasantness in his tone.

"I'm so sorry Sam…Balthazar." Castiel apologized.

And for the rest of their time together, all four boys had dinner in awkward silence. But Sam, Sam noticed so many things in the silence. He was a clever boy and knew what was going on in Balthazar's mind when he saw Dean taking the chair next to Castiel's. He saw the jealousy in his eyes when Castiel and Dean would smile at each other with every chance they could get.

But what could they do? They both liked each other, although one had difficulties with telling the other one he loved him.

Castiel looked over to Dean with such adoration in his eyes, Sam could spot it right away. Oh, Sammy, so many things he was able to perceive between his brother and his friend.

But he could never see that Dean had grabbed Castiel's hand and that he had been holding it for almost a minute, that it was the reason of why Castiel hadn't stood up to pick up his plate because he liked having Dean's fingers entangled with his.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

****Author's Note: Hello guys! This chapter is a little short, **_**and a little crappy**_**, I know but I got writer's block and in the end, I decided to write the chapter on how Sam saw Dean and Castiel's relationship, how he could see how those two idiots were so much in love with each other. So, yeah…I do want to thank all of those who have reviewed. Special shout outs to angeiei77, ktdog1, ill-interrogate-the-cat, BookAddict67, and slytherpride who always leave such nice reviews. I also want to say thank you to all of those who have added my story to their favorites/alerts, guys, I don't deserve your love. Btw, the school year is officially over and I'm finally a **_**senior**_**! Yay! After I'm done with high school I'm leaving Texas and I'm going up to Seattle for college. I'm so excited! I'll probably be updating more chapters now that I'm in the summer break. Anyways, do read and review please. **

****P.S.: I have something really special planned for chapter 10.**


End file.
